Perfect isn't Pretty
by Forever Invincible
Summary: Olivia's family thinks she needs plastic surgery. Now, she looks well...perfect. For awhile, she has everything she wants, but a thought sits in the corner of her mind. What if they only like me because I'm pretty? Well, after a almost fatal car-accident, she's about to find out. Does being perfect really mean pretty? *based loosely off the book, Where it Began* AU. Four Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I worked really hard on this, so no flames please!**

* * *

She sits in the front seat of his pickup truck. They're cruising along Route 66, a picture perfect moment. The breeze is cool and refreshing, and the scenery was beautiful, and simple. Rolling hills turn into purple mountains, blue sky turns into the setting sun.

"Josh?" she asks, smiling softly at him.

He rubs her back, soothingly, a signal for her to go on.

"Can we stop and watch the sunset?"

He pulls over abruptly. That's what she loves about him. He asks no questions, he just delivers.

"Babe, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

She sighs. He tells her this almost everyday, and it never gets tiring. After all, her face is worth a quarter of a million dollars. In plastic surgery. She flashes back to that day.

"It won't hurt!" says the doctor with the black bangs. But, Olivia is scared. What if it doesn't work? What if she doesn't like her new face? She voices her fears to her mother.

"Dah-ling! Trust me… I've done it a million times."

Olivia starts to have second thoughts. What if her face turns out like Joan Rivers? What if she already likes the way she looks? She had heard her father and mother talking the day before.

"Kate, she's too young!" her father's voice is full of concern for his baby. His only daughter. He didn't want her to change her face. He thinks she's beautiful just the way she is.

"What would you know?" her mother is loud. Sharp. She does care about her daughter, but in a different way. She wants Olivia to change.

"I'm a plastic surgeon!" silently Olivia pleads to her father. Daddy, I don't want plastic surgery! Tell mom no!

"Have you seen her Jarod? That girl is as ugly as one of cinderella's stepsisters! She'll never get a man if she looks like a pug gone wrong!" A sharp pang hits Olivia's heart. Pain fills her, and tears spills out of her eyes. Please make it stop!

"How dare you Kate!"

"Jarod! A mother know's her daughter best. Do you want me to take you to court again?"

"Fine!" Olivia can hear her father throw up his hands, and storm out. She sinks to the floor in silent sobs.

Now, she gets ready. She puts on the hospital gown. Gets ready. Closes her eyes. Hugs her father as tight as she can. One more silent plea. Please daddy?

He hugs her back, and waves as she slowly advances towards the operating room. Towards her doom.

"Josh? What colors can you see in the sunset?" they are sitting on the trunk of his truck, facing the deep valley below. A faint "Stay, Stay, Stay" by Taylor Swift can be heard from the car radio. He has his arm around her, and she is leaning her head on his shoulder. They both are staring into the sunset. Mesmerized.

"Uh, red, orange, purple…" she cuts him off, her laugh as light as a bell.

"No Josh! Be creative! Hmmm, let's see, rusty red, butter yellow, magenta… now you do some."

Instead of answering, he puts his palms flat on the truck, fingers facing backwards. He leans back, content. Smiling at his girlfriend. Olivia smiles too. She turns her head, and catches a glimpse of herself in the rear-view mirror. Sun bleached blonde hair that falls to her waist, perfectly tanned skin. Peacock blue eyes, and perfect full lips. A perfect amount of freckles are sprinkled on her face. Her face has one her a lot of boys, but deep inside, she dislikes it. It's fake. The reason everything on her face is perfect, if because it has been laid out with a ruler. Her real face was a little ugly, but at least the birthmark on her cheek was real!

She sighs. Enjoy the day, Olivia. Enjoy what you have. But the problem is, she doesn't really have her face. Her parents. After all, her parents are the ones that payed for it!

She remembers the first day at school with her new face.

"Olivia's not here!" yells Massie Block, 6th grade class president. The rest of homeroom sighs, annoyed at Massie's constantly bossy tone. Then Olivia walks in, wearing a revealing top, that her mother said would "show off her new body." She just felt uncomfortable.

"I call hooking up with her first!" yells an obnoxious boy from the back of the class. All the children laugh.

"Is that Olivia?" asks another boy.

"No," answers Massie "It's Faux-Livia."

Olivia feels her fake cheeks turn red. Why mother, why?

"Okay babe, time to go! We have to reach home by midnight!" Josh says, jingling his keys in his hand. She heaves herself of the trunk, and, jumps into the passenger seat. Josh starts up the car, and tries to pull out. A truck happens to be passing by at the exact moment. Olivia screams. They crash.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep the sound of the heart monitor fills her head. Everything is blurry for a minute. It's like she's drunk. Then light fills the room, alerting her senses.

"She's awake!" yells a redheaded doctor, with a high ponytail. A lot of people cheer.

"You can come in now!" yells the doctor to someone outside the room. Olivia searches her brain. Why is she in a hospital? Then reality strikes her harder than lightning. The car crash. Josh. Her parents run in the room.

"Where's Josh?" she asks them confused. Her mother takes one look at her, and faints.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia's dad stares at her, clenching, and unclenching his jaw. He seems ready to kill whoever made his baby girl's face look so bad.

"Father, what's wrong with my face?" Olivia asks, confused. Jarod Ryan doesn't listen. He smiles at her, and tells her she's still beautiful. Ever since she's gotten plastic surgery, Olivia's been told she's beautiful. But she's never, ever been told she's still beautiful.

She's about to ask her father for a mirror, but the nurse comes in and whisks him away. Soon Olivia is surrounded by many doctors, all asking her questions. Asking her to remember. Only one doctor's question stuck in her mind, like a fly on a spider web.

"Do you remember the accident?" she tries, searching her mind. She remembers math problems, science questions, dance moves, make-up tricks, but not the accident. What was the accident anyway? Olivia continues to try to remember, thinking of every memory she has. Which one was the accident? Finally she feels a burst of emotion, a feeling of sadness. One thought, that had been in printed in her brain, ever since her plastic surgery five years ago.

What if they only like me because I'm pretty? Flash back to ninth grade.

The high-school lunchroom was big and loud. Olivia was sitting at the second most popular table. The most popular table was taken by "The Pretty Committee" the only people in the school, who still thought she was "Faux."

"So Livvie, wanna go see a movie tonight?" asks Derrick Harrington, pulling her onto his lap. She likes Derrick. He looks like a cute puppy dog, but still is the handsomest boy in school. He smells like aftershave. But he only takes her out to the movies, or other public places, where he's sure to be seen with her. He doesn't even talk to her, just makes out with her. This makes the "Pretty Committee," especially Derrick's ex, Dylan, call her 'slut' and 'bitch.' Those words sting, but she holds her ground. She has Derrick, even if he's just using her. Across the table Cam Fisher, the boy with the two different colored eyes, the second most wanted boy in school, the boy who had just broken up with Claire Lyons, smiles at her. But, it's just because she's pretty, right? After all, that's the only thing anyone says to her. "You're so beautiful, Olivia!"

"You were so beautiful, Olivia!" yells her mother, almost sobbing. She is staring at her daughter's face, making Olivia nervous. Is really so ugly, it made her mother cry? The nurses have to take her mother out of the room, again. For the fifth time in four hours, they start to gather around her, with their flashlights and medical tools. One doctor, with long brown hair, is wearing a huge silver belt-buckle. That's how Olivia catches her first glimpse of her third face.

Her once perfectly tanned skin, is chapped, and peeled, like she was in a fire. Her lips are big, puffy, red, and also chapped. Her once perfectly J-shaped nose is now flat. The beautiful eyes that were once peacock blue, are squished in, and watery. Before she can look more, the nurse moves away.

A few minutes later, her mother and the nurse come in, and apply cakes and cakes of makeup to her face. It reminds her of the surgery. Which reminds her of the "beautiful comments" which remind her of Josh. Handsome, amazing, Josh.

"Has Josh come to visit me?" she asks, her voice filled with hope.

"No." her mother answers bluntly, bringing out Olivia's biggest fear. Josh was another one of those boys. The "only-like-you-because-you're-beautiful" boys. Those boys are the only boys she's ever known. She remembers her first date with Josh. It was a double date with Claire and Cam.

"'Sup Cam my man!" yells Josh, pulling up at Cam's house, in his dad's classic ferrari. Olivia is sitting in the back seat. Claire and Cam approach the car, and get in. Cam in the front seat, and Claire in the back. Claire is polite to Olivia, but years of hanging out with Massie Block has left her wary of catching Olivia's "Faux-ness."

They pull up in front of the drive in movie, which they're going to watch. It's Life of Pi. Cam and Claire sit inside the car, while Olivia and Josh sit on the front.

Thee movie starts, and Olivia cries at the part where the ship sinks. Later, she has to go to the bathroom, and leaves. In the bathroom, she starts crying. The movie is so sad! When she gets out, she sees Cam, buying popcorn.

"Are you okay?" he asks. She nods, but he offers her his arm, as they go back to the car. Josh had never, once, asked her if she was okay. He had only told her she was "beautiful."

Piles of flowers sit in Olivia's room, and her mother is going through them. They're daisies and roses, and lilies… all probably cost around five dollars, and the ladies of Westchester had probably sent they're assistant's assistant to fetch them.

One bouquet catches her eye, it is blue and beautiful, and had a card.

"Mother can I see that one?"

The card is funny, with a picture of a puppy with a thermometer in his mouth, saying, get well soon!

Inside is a poem.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I think you're an amazing person

Do you think so too

xoxo your secret admirer

****Olivia sighed. It was probably from her Great Uncle Benny, who always sent her sweet cards to cheer her up. But why would Uncle Benny write, xoxo?


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia picked up the card, and read it again. Over and over, till her thumb prints had made permanent marks on the paper. Over and over again till her eyes blurred. Was it true? DId someone other than her Uncle Benny really think she was an amazing person? Smiling, she fell asleep, clutching the card to her chest. Her dream was a flashback to the accident. What had really happened.

Josh was sitting in his car, arm around her, as they finished watching the sunset. Continuing along the road. For a while, it was peaceful. The only sound was the hum of the car's motor. But, in a minute, Olivia's fate. Her whole life, would change.

Josh's phone rang. She caught a glimpse of the number. Alicia Rivera. It couldn't mean anything. But Josh looked quickly at her, almost scared. He started to text Alicia instead. And she caught another glimpse of xoxo. Again, it couldn't mean anything, right? Then, an 18 wheeler honked. It was coming towards them with speed. Josh threw his phone down, and put his hands on the wheel, but it was too late.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!"

Beep Beep Beep Beep. The sound of the moderator, woke Olivia up, sweating like a pig. She was dizzy. The dream had scarred her. If she told someone, Josh would get in trouble. And she didn't want that. Just then, a knock sounded at her window. Olivia froze. Was it a burglar...kidnapper...murderer….Cam? The school's soccer captain was standing out in the rain outside her window. Let me in! He mouthed. She knew it wasn't the best idea, she barely knew him, and she was sweating, but she let Cam in. Maybe it was because she was lonely. Or maybe it was because she had been lonely her entire life.

"Hey." Cam said, dripping all over her hospital bed. The blonde didn't know what to do. After all, no one had ever climbed through her window before.

"W...W...Wh.." she stammered.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you like that, but I was dying to know if you got my card. Stalkerish? Yeah...sorry."

Olivia giggled, and searched through the card pile, for the Fisher's card. After looking for a while, it was clear, it wasn't there.

"Sorry, I must have missed it. Or it could have gotten lost or…"

Strangely, Cam's face was the one turning red.

"Well, I actually sent you that card." he pointed to the card on her nightstand. The secret admirer card. She didn't know what to think. Cam Fisher, popular, most sought after guy in school, was the one saying SHE was beautiful on the inside?

"W...What...W...What?" she was beginning to sound like Macklemore. They stared into each others eyes, and Cam awkwardly moved in. But his kiss wasn't awkward at all. It was everything a kiss was ever meant to be.

The next day, Olivia went back to school. Clutching Cam's arm like a lifeline, she stepped into the lunchroom. They sat down at Cam's table, and Olivia and Josh was hesitant eye contact, silently acknowledging that they weren't dating anymore. Then, came trouble. Cam's ex, Claire walked into the cafe. The Pretty Committee surrounded her, and they all looked fabulous. Cam seemed to stare for a second, but stopped, and squeezed Olivia's hand. The PC sat down at their new, joint table with the boys.

"Oh, look, it Faux-Livia. I heard your face peeled off Faux." said Massie.

"No...how'd you get it to look face again?" asked Kristen.

Tears formed in her eyes, but Olivia remained strong. She had Cam...who was staring at Claire again, who gave him a wink. It was nothing, because Cam turned back to her, and kissed her on the cheek. Claire's pale face turned strawberry red.

Later, during class, Olivia needed to go to the bathroom. She excused herself, and headed out. Near the girls bathroom, was Cam. All tangled up in a helping of Claire.


End file.
